Mythical creatures
, also known as Legendary Creatures are rare animals found in Red Dead Redemption through DLC. __TOC__ Jackalope The Jackalope is a mythical rabbit with antlers, and appears in the game after downloading the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. Jackalopes can be found only in a few locations such as, The Hanging Rock, and other location's in the game. Four Horses of the Apocalypse The Four Horses of the Apocalypse appear in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. These horses are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Each one can be encountered in the wild and tamed by the player, and each has a special ability. The location's where they can be found include:Cholla Springs, near and around Armadillo and Coot's Chapel War. Tall Trees, near and around Manzinita Post, and sometimes in parts of Great Plains Pesilence. Almost anywhere in Mexico Famine. Any of the above location's Death. You must find and break War, Pestilence, and Famine in order to find Death, or just beat the game to get Death. However, you still need to have broken the other three horses for this to happen. Sasquatch The Sasquatch appears in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. The Sasquatch is part of a side-mission in Tall Trees, requiring the player to hunt and kill them. Killing one also awards an achievement/trophy. They are no harm to the player because they cannot hurt the player, instead they run from the player when a Sasquatch sees the player or when it sees a zombie. They run from zombie's because zombie's will attack and try to kill a Sasquatch like they attack the player or a Cpu Survivor. This is because a Sasquatch is asumed to be a living creature, not an undead. This also happens with the Chupacabra. Sasquatch's do not turn into undead when they are killed by a zombie. The same also happens with the Chupacabra. Unicorn The Unicorn appears in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Taming one is a requirement to unlock the Undead Hunter outfit and also awards the Fan Service Achievement/Trophy. The unicorn can only be found after completing all five ranks of the Undead Hunter challenge, killing the Chupacabra, and after finding all Four Horses of the Apocalypse. The unicorn has no special abilities except for being the fastest mount in the game's campaign mode. Chupacabra The Chupacabra appears in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Killing it will unlock the Chupathingy Achievement/Trophy and complete the final requirement for the Undead Hunter Challenge. The chupacabra can only be found or killed once in the entire game. Killing it again would require starting a new campaign or loading a saved game where you haven't killed the chupacabra yet. Horned Goat The Horned Goat appears in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Horned Goats have larger than usual horns, darker coats than regular Goats. They can be found everywhere in herds. They are extremely common in the Undead Nightmare campaign mode. They are known to glitch a lot when they are killed. Some have reported the goat's dead body flying up into the air and flopping around uncontrollably similar to the unicorn animation when it is killed. Other's have even reported the goat's dead body to just straight disappear almost imediately after being killed. Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Undead Nightmare Animals Category:Redemption Animals